Sibling Mishaps: Caught on Tape
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: POST: GRANTED: While bored Li and Kristie stumble upon an old family tape called "Sibling Mishaps" What are they to do? Why watch it of course! One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Granted. This amazing series belongs to Brandy Feltmate :)

**Author's Note:** So...this idea came to me when Brandy and I were talking about the different pairings and fanfics she had received for her Granted books. A particular one gave me the funnies when I thought about what happened if Heidi and Mark got into a fight...so hence this lovely fanfic.

Okay so this was supposed to be uploaded on here a few days ago...but yeah. It never happened. **sighs** So this is a birthday present to Brandy AKA Glenn and Katina Rentholen on here XD (even though it's early) As well as another fellow MasterChiefAnderson, whose birthday is February 4th. :) I hope you like it m'dear. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Title:** Sibling Mishaps: Caught On Tape

**Summary:** POST: GRANTED: While bored Li and Kristie stumble upon an old family tape called "Sibling Mishaps" What are they to do? Why watch it of course! One-Shot.

**Pairings:** None.

**Rating:** K+

**OoOoO**

_"No."_

_"Oh come-"_

_"No, Heidi!" _

_"But Mark!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Don't be such a kill joy!"_

_"The answer is still no!"_

_"It'll be fun!"_

_"For the last time, NO!"_

_"You promised!" she yelled. Her voice hitting a high mark._

_This caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He hated it when she yelled like that. Swallowing his pride and dignity goodbye he slowly turned around. He had to fight down a grimace at the sight of Heidi's newest creations. _

_The most unruly thing to ever be in existence on earth. And HE had to wear it. The ruffled up fabric. The lace. The rosy pink. _

_It was too much for his manliness. Yup, say good-bye to dignity and pride. He could hear humiliation just knocking away at the door._

_There was no way to run from this. He believed the saying went; 'Hook line and sinker'._

_He felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought. What happened if mother and father saw him? What happened if his friends seen him? _

_He could just hear their laughter and see their pointed fingers now. His shoulders visibly sagged as he sighed with defeat. After all a promise was a promise._

_Oh, how the brothers of fate loved to torment him._

_"What do you want me to do?" He asked, not meeting her gaze._

_She smirked. She gestured to the frilly dress she was holding. "I want you to try this on."_

_"..." Why me? He wanted to say. Reluctantly he grabbed the evil garment and walked over to the closet where Heidi had it set up as a small dressing area. Taking a deep breath and a swift motion of his hands he had it over his head._

_He shuddered. He felt like whining. It was itchy!_

_"You done yet, Markie?" Heidi asked. He could tell that his younger sister was smirking. He could hear it in her voice. He growled lowly. She was enjoying this a little to much._

_"Come on out." She said in a sing-song voice. A voice that sent a shiver down his spine yet again._

_"No."_

_"Don't make me drag you out."_

_He scoffed; "you're not strong enough."_

_"Wanna make a bet?"_

_Did he? "Not really..."_

_"Well come out."_

_He sighed. Never argue with a woman. No matter what age they were you would lose said argument rather miserably. Reluctantly he stepped around the small area and out into the open. Oh how he felt so small under his sisters gaze. What made it even worse was her grin. Her evil, sadistic little grin._

_He swore an anvil fell on top of his head with all its evil cartoon glory. He watched as she made a motion for him to turn. Slowly, he did as told._

_Mark caught a glint in her eye that told him, he was going to regret this until he died. He waited in pure fearful anticipation. That feeling only became worse when she began to giggle like a middle school girl. His face paled visibly._

_"What?" He asked warily, his brows furrowed together._

_She looked like the Chesire Cat with how her smile practically reached from ear to ear. "I want you to sing."_

_He swore his heart had stopped. Did he hear her correctly? "What?"_

_"I want you to sing 'Barbie Girl'."_

_His eyes widened. "NO!"_

_"Yes."_

_"No!"_

_She stomped her foot. "Yes!"_

_His brows hit a startled high mark, clearly in disbelief. "Did you just stomp your foot?"_

_"Yes I did!"_

_"And no I'm not going to sing 'Barbie Girl'." He stated calmly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood like a fashion model. A very convincing model at that, Heidi mused to herself._

_"And here I thought you loved your little sister."_

_"I do."_

_She walked over to her CD player and reached out to press play all the while looking at him. "Well?"_

_His shoulders visibly sagged. He was beat. Dead. Massacred. His manly pride had been torn into shreds and thrown in his face. Finally he gave in, "fine..."_

_She jumped with excitement. "Yay!" She exclaimed, pressing play on the player, his cheeks were now a rosy pink as he began to sing a long._

_**Hiya Barbie!  
****Hi Ken  
****Wanna go for a ride?  
****Sure, Ken!  
****Then Jump in!  
****Hahahahahah!**_

_Marks face turned even more scarlet. Heidi's eyes went over to the back of the door for a split second. Her smile widened considerably. Closing his eyes he continued to sing, feeling his face heat up more and more. He had a very bad feeling he was going to regret this for the rest of his life..._

_**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **_  
_**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **_  
_**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **_  
_**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation **_

_He was gonna die from embarrassment..._

_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party **_

_Every word he sung he could almost hear his friends laughing at him..._

_**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **_  
_**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **_  
_**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **_  
_**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation **_

_Would this nightmare ever end?  
_  
_**I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World **_  
_**Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie **_  
_**You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain **_  
_**Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky **_

_Someone...kill him now..._

_**You Can Touch, You Can Play **_  
_**You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa **_

_She will pay. Oh yes. She will pay. Revenge is sa-weet!_

_**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **_  
_**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **_  
_**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **_  
_**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation **_

_His heart was beating rapidly against his chest. His face was a shade of red, he felt faint. How long was this song?_

_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **_

_Why did the Brothers of Fate hate him so much? Why did they love to torment him?_

_**Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please **_  
_**I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees **_  
_**Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again **_  
_**Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party**_

_Why for the love of God did he agree to such an arduous, yet humiliating task?_

_**You Can Touch, You Can Play **_  
_**You Can Say I'm Always Yours **_  
_**You Can Touch, You Can Play **_  
_**You Can Say I'm Always Yours**_

_Heidi will most definitely hold this over his head whenever she wanted him to do something. _

_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh**_

_Yes...her blackmail piece. He could hear her voice now..._

_**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **_  
_**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **_  
_**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **_  
_**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation**_

_"Mark...remember that time..."_

_**I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World **_  
_**Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic **_  
_**You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere **_  
_**Imagination, Life Is Your Creation**_

_Oh yes. He would fight it alright..._

_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah **_  
_**Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh**_

_He was going to get his revenge. His dear little, yet intelligent sister was going to pay for his humiliation. _

_**- Oh, I'm Having So Much Fun! **_  
_**- Well, Barbie, We're Just Getting Started! **_  
_**- Oh, I Love You Ken!**_

_And as soon as the song ended, his face went from 50 shades of red to a ghostly white in matter of seconds when he heard yet another snicker within the confines of his sisters room. Slowly, fear crept into his heart as he turned. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a camera in his face. His eyes widened and he bolted out the door. All the while yelling;_

_"GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE!"_

**OooOOOoooO**

The best description of what they have just witnessed was epic. A heart-warming event even if it was at someone else's expense. Oh was it ever worth it! They couldn't stop laughing, even if they forced themselves for a minute it would come back and hit them like a ton of bricks. Their cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Tears streamed down their faces.

Kristie had to lean against Li in an attempt to not fall off the couch. Both of them struggling to regain their composure. Oh how she wished she saw this while it was in action.

"Why would...Miss Heidi...do something...so embarrassing...to your brother?" Li asked in between of his fit if laughter.

She shrugged; a smile forming from ear to ear as she spoke. "Never promise Heidi to wear one of her outfits. Unless you want people to say that you're a cross-dresser."

"I will never promise Miss Heidi that."

"Good idea."

They were silent for a moment before Li broke the comfortable silence. "Want to watch it again?"

A huge grin came to her face, her eyes lighting up, she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, please!"


End file.
